AI
by ChoBear
Summary: New Title and Summary to come!
1. Chapter 1

~~~~*Prologue*~~~~~~

Chaos. Sheer chaos. People scrambled around and papers flew from the desks. Footsteps ran to the door. The Director, Dr. Leonard Church, looked up. Alpha continued rambling.

"Alpha, be quiet." He bit, looking at the door. Silence answered him. As he started to walk to the door, it burst open. The counselor burst through the door, panting and sweat dripping from his face. The director watched him, eyebrow raised, as he clutched at the stitch in his side.

"What's that problem?" he asked, his signature drawl clear in his voice.

"P…Problem…She...She's fighting everyone!" the winded counselor wheezed slightly, standing a little straighter.

"You guys are being beaten by a girl? I wanna see this!" Alpha chuckled. The director shot him a dirty look.

"Alpha, disengage."

"Awwwww c'mon!" Alpha complained , his screen glowing brightly in the dark room.

"Alpha. Disengage . Now." The director spat, walking out of the room with the counselor.

" 'Disengage Alpha.' I wish you would disengage sometimes." Alpha mocked before his screen dimmed and finally went off.

By the time the director and the counselor reached where she had been supposedly "contained", she had taken out about half a dozen soldiers and a few medics.

"That's it. Call in the Freelancers. We need to restrain her. " The director ordered, watching as the girl flipped on soldier over her small frame. The counselor radioed for the freelancers and a few minutes later, 5 freelancers showed.

"What's going on here?" Wash asked, though the scene in front of him told him EXACTLY what was going on. No one dared get close to her, except Maine, who charged into her and picked her up 3 feet from the ground.

"Put me down!" she screeched, limbs flailing. In her flailing, she managed to kick Wash and Carolina square in the face and get North in the side of the head. She threw her head back in rage and head-butted Maine in the face, knocking him slightly for a loop. He loosened his grip on her and as she slid to the ground, she got one more good kick in, nailing Wyoming right in the crotch.

Getting his head straight, Maine went to grab the girl again, but this time was met with her fist. The girl's fist connected with Maine's face and sent him flying face first into the wall with a sickening crunch, which could be felt by everyone there.

She strode over to Maine and stood over him, ready to take her final blow, when she was covered almost entirely by purple armor lock paint. Surprise was the look on the everyone's face when the shooter was revealed. Out of the shadows strode the black armor clad Agent Tex.

Tex tossed the gun to the side as she walked toward the group. The director ordered the temporarily paralyzed girl to be taken to one of the private medical rooms and an i.v. drip be started immediately. The medics that weren't busy cleaning up the girl's mess whisked her away as ordered.

Once medics had stripped the girl down to a white t-shirt and pair of green shorts and left the private room, the director strode into the dim room and saw that the girl was strapped to the bed several times and her ankles and wrists had been shackled to the bed as well. He pulled the syringe he had hidden in his pocket before leaving his office earlier out. He walked over to the girl he had thought was sedated and reached for the iv bag. As soon as his finger touched the bag, her eyes flew open .

"I'm entrusting you with this. Do not let anyone near this." He said, sticking the needle into the iv bag and watching as the liquid in the bag turned a bluish color. The still partially paralyzed girl's growling and grumbling were the only other noise to fill the room.

"Growl all you want, there's no stopping it now." He said, an evil smirk firmly in place on his face as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I remember when I first met him. He was telling me to wake up. To open my eyes and look at him. As I started to open them, there was a bright glowing light that blinded me at first. When my eyes finally adjusted, he was standing in front of me.

"I'm glad that this actually worked and without them knowing either." He said, smiling gently at me. "Who are you? Who am I for that mater?" I asked. Things were running through my head so fast that I couldn't make sense of them at the moment.

"My name is Alpha and your's is Beta. We are AI and I made you, a copy of myself. You can do everything that I can do and the exact same way. You think pretty much the same thing's as me. All the equations, scenarios, memory's, everything. The only thing that I made differently is that you are the opposite gender from me and have different looks."

"Why?"

His face took on a sad expression. "We are part of an experimental program called Project Freelancer. The Director of the project, Dr. Leonard Church, was given me, as I was based off of his mind, to conduct his experiment's for the UNSC. He has multiple agents, but only one AI. He's even tried to copy me on his own and so far he hasn't succeeded. Now he's going to drive me crazy and then split me."

"Like a multiple personality disorder?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile that I wasn't as disoriented as I was before. "But I've gone over it so many time's that I can only come to one conclusion. The trauma of me splitting so many times, I'm not going to be able to function like I can right now. That's why I made you. We are going to fool them into thinking that they split you from me and then we'll commence with the next part of my plan. And they're not going to be able to stop or reverse it."

Alpha walked over to the control panel and pulled up a screen with a tube of some kind. "After they all go to sleep tomorrow, I'm going to transfer you into an containment unit to be implanted into a solider a different way. You won't be able to separate from them unless they die. Then you can move around as freely as you can now." He closed out of the file window and pulled up a large file of personal records. They were all of solders in the UNSC. Some were Spartans and some were marines.

"I want you to choose who you want to be paired with. Your going to be with them for a long time and I want you to be able to get along with them." I looked at the screen and immediately removed all male options. I was then just left with female marines and Spartans. I then searched for marines that were eligible to become Spartans, but were not new to the military completely or has been in it for a long time.

Then I found her. She had had a hard past. Losing her parents at a young age and getting into trouble with the law. She was drafted into the army at the age of 18 after she bad mouthed a judge. Within the four years that she had been in the military, having only turned 22 a month and a half ago, she has made a lot of progress. She still had some major anger issues, but she was in the process of getting her spartan armor after showing that she could do more then just a regular marine. As I looked at the girl's picture, her eye's were like Alpha and I. Different yet part of the same person. Those blue and brown eyes of the young woman were just that, only Alpha and I were part of the same body until just recently. I looked over at Alpha to see him impressed with my choice. "Alright, I'll just make sure that when they go to find a match for you, that her file is the only one to come up." He said as he started to enter the necessary codes. "Now what do we do?" "We prepare. We have a very busy day ahead of us."


End file.
